A Tale Dark and Grim
by Elhini Prime
Summary: We all know the story of the Tiny Master of Evil, how his torture twisted him into what he is. But what exactly happened? What broke? Well, fellow Summoners, friends, we're going to find out. Warning: There are some dark elements in this story (specifically torture).


**So, I'm on a League of Legends kick at the moment. Don't really expect this one to be updated often until I get a little farther on my other stories (mainly finishing up _Twist of Fate_ ). But, I do really enjoy playing this character and getting him up to over 1000 AP is terrifying for the other team and I laugh like a "Scooby-Doo villain" when I get to it. But, without further ado, here is _A Tale Dark and Grim_.**

Chapter 1

In all of Valoran, no place was full of the most interesting of beings than the Institute of War…or as many come to see it, the League of Legends. Every city-state, every possible species sent their hopeful warriors in order to have some pride in stating that they have a Champion in the League. So far, only 127 Champions have been selected for the League where they would fight one another under the guidance of a Summoner. One of such Champions was currently skipping down the hallway, her little faerie companion flitting over her shoulder. She'd just gotten out of a match ending in a victory and while she was tired, she was more hopped up on joy.

"Lulu!" a female voice called, making the young yordle freeze and spin around to face a slender, violet cloaked youth with barely concealed curly red hair.

"Alisa!" Lulu beamed, "what are you doing in the Champion's wing, Summoner?"

The young Summoner shook her head, letting the overly large hood slip down her shoulders as she pushed up her sleeves once again.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did well in the match," Alisa smiled, "I know I'm not really supposed to be down here, but…I couldn't help it,"

"You and Finn are rebels, aren't you," Lulu teased as Pix gave his own laugh as he flitted around Alisa's head and playfully tugged at one of the young Summoner's super curly red hairs.

"Ow! Pix! That's mean!" Alisa whined, playfully swatting at the faerie, making him giggle and flit back towards Lulu, "But yeah…Finn and I like to come see you guys. I know we're technically not allowed because of some of the Champions…but being around you guys is…"

There was a loud ' _BANG!'_ and another purple-cloaked figure was thrown into the hall, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"That wasn't fair!" the other Summoner yelled, his hood slipping off his head and revealing longish blond hair.

There was a harsh zapping sound and the young Summoner boy yelped, raising his hands as a pale violet bubble dropped down over top of him as a bolt of dark energy ricocheted off the shield and into the ceiling, cracking some of the roof and sending down bits of stone around the boy.

"Finn, are you ok?" Alisa asked, eyes wide as she, Lulu and Pix ran to the boy.

"I'm fine," the boy, Finn, grumbled, brushing himself off, "Really,"

"What happened?" Lulu asked, "That didn't look like fun,"

"No, it wasn't," Finn growled, getting to his feet, "I swear, one of these days, I'll strangle that yordle…"

He felt a whack around his kneecaps and saw Lulu tapping her staff against her little palm, looking coolly up at him.

"It's not nice to threaten, Finn," she warned, "Who did that to you?"

"Who do you think?" Finn huffed, "Tiny Master of Evil himself,"

"Veigar?" Lulu blinked, "Sure he can get cranky sometimes…but this is new…"

She looked towards the partially open door, her head cocked to the side slightly before she gave a smile and renewed her grip on her staff.

"I'll go talk to him!"

"Lulu, are you crazy?" Alisa blinked, "He will eat you alive…remember the time you went into his lane the first time and he utterly _destroyed_ you?"

"Yeah…then I did the same to him once you called me back!" Lulu nodded, "We're friends, Alisa, he won't hurt me,"

And with that, she skipped off.

"So why were you down here, Finn?" Alisa asked.

"Veigar got pretty banged up in that last match…Talon and Darius hurt him badly. He was lucky that Ashe and Braum came up to his lane to fend Talon off…we nearly lost," Finn started, "I know he's too stubborn to go to Soraka or any other healer, so I thought I'd try,"

"You forget if he's too stubborn to go to them, he _won't_ come to you," Alisa deadpanned.

"I figured that out now," Finn grumbled, "Hope Lulu's going to be ok,"

"She'll be fine…I think," Alisa nodded, "C'mon, let's go back upstairs, I think Mom and Dad are coming to visit!"

* * *

 _"Not sure this is a good idea, Lulu,"_ Pix hissed as he flitted around Lulu's head, _"Remember the_ last _time he got mad? Jax couldn't move for about a day…"_

"Veigar won't hurt me," Lulu argued, "I'll be fine,"

She knocked on Veigar's door and poked her head inside.

"…Hello?" she asked…just for faint blued-violet glow to start to brighten in a corner of the room…

 _"Lulu! Look out!"_ Pix cried, flitting in front of her and creating a shield right as the bolt of dark energy pinged off the shield and shot back into the room.

Lulu was scooted back about a foot from the force of the blow. Veigar's Baleful Strikes were _nothing_ to sneeze at. They _hurt_ and if they killed something on the field…they only made him stronger. Lulu gave a soft huff and stormed into the room, swinging her staff around and pointing it in the direction where the bolt had come from.

"Adoribus!" she shouted and with a loud crack and a shocked squeal, Lulu opened her eyes to see a fluffy purple squirrel blinking in shock in front of the fireplace.

She walked up to the little creature and tapped her foot as Pix flitted around the two.

"Are you going to shoot at me again?" she asked, "Veigar, you _know_ you can't solve everything by violence,"

The look she got from the little creature spoke volumes. Lulu sighed and waved her staff again. There was a second crack and within seconds, the squirrel had transformed into a yordle dressed in violet and silver. He had a large silver spiked gauntlet on his right hand while he held a crystal topped staff in his left. A wide-brimmed, pointed hat sat on his head, shadowing his face and only exposing the glowing golden eyes that peered from the dark depths.

"Didn't have to turn me into a squirrel again," the Tiny Master of Evil grumbled, his hand tightening on his own staff.

"You were going to shoot me again," Lulu deadpanned, "C'mon, Veigar, tell me what's wrong,"

"I'm _fine_ ," Veigar spat, turning around, "Just leave me alone, Lulu,"

"Veigar…"

"I said, leave me alone!" the other yordle snarled, jabbing his gauntlet at his only friend only for it to completely fall off.

Lulu gasped as she looked at her friend, seeing that the gauntlet wasn't just a glove to cover his hand…Veigar didn't have a right hand.

"No, no, _no_!" the dark yordle groaned, kneeling down and picking up the overly large gauntlet and attempting to reattach it, "Please…please not now…"

Two gentle, violet-hued hands laid themselves on the gauntlet, helping push it back into place.

"Pix?" Lulu asked as the tiny creature swooped down and zipped circles around the joined hands, sending soft pale light around the gauntlet. When he flitted back up to Lulu's shoulder, Veigar pulled back his 'hand', flexing it.

"Feels like it never broke," he mumbled.

"How _did_ it break?" Lulu asked.

"Talon and Darius," Veigar spat, "They ambushed me and I ran into the jungle to get away…I stepped on one of that insolent _scout_ 's mushrooms just outside of my base…"

He clenched his fists.

"I want to end that little devil," he hissed.

"I know," Lulu nodded, "But why did Darius and Talon team up on you?"

"They thought it would be fun," the Tiny Master of Evil growled, turning his head away as the golden glow from his eyes blinked out, "Like last time,"

"I don't think I've seen them team up on you like that," Lulu started, "Wha…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Lulu," Veigar snapped, "Just…leave me alone…please,"

The Fae Sorceress blinked a few times before sighing and nodding.

"Ok," she told him, "But I'll be back, Veigar…and I want the story. The _whole_ story,"

"You'll be waiting a long time, Lulu," Veigar warned as the Fae Sorceress skipped out, only turning to wave at her friend.

* * *

He watched her go, waiting until she was gone before he took off the shady hat that hid his features. He looked around a few times before reaching into the chest of drawers the League had put in this room and pulling out a faded portrait. He looked at the image: a little family of three yordles. A taller, grey-furred male with bright gold eyes; a white-furred female with gentle brown eyes…and a little child holding onto the mother and smiling greatly.

The Tiny Master of Evil gave a sad smile before putting back the photo. There was no use looking back into the past…especially now that none of those in the painting were still there but the child.

 _"No,"_ Veigar thought climbing onto the bed and closing his eyes as he started to drift to sleep, _"That child died long ago…there's just a dark shadow of what it used to be,"_

 **We all know that Veigar was tortured into being evil only to escape from Noxus Prison and back to Bandle City. I want to shed some light on what _really_ happened to the little guy to make him so evil. Lulu is the only Champion (or person, for that matter) that Veigar truly considers a friend, hence why he's somewhat kind to his fellow outcast sorceress.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
